


Always Good Enough

by orphan_account



Series: Madhouse [1]
Category: All Time Low, Avenged Sevenfold, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Hollywood Undead (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Gay Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Ryden, Teenager AU, madhouse, psychiatry, psychiatry AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brendon is only meant to be in the Youngblood Hospital for two months (also known as summer vacation) for his ADHD. And he already hates the thought of it. But on the first day, he meets his soulmate, at least in his eyes. Ryan is a young, shy boy with schizophrenia who has no idea of a normal life and of course, Brendon can't help but show the quiet one what it means to be alive, to be free.





	1. Things Have Changed For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat__nevermind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat__nevermind/gifts).



> This is the backstory of Brendon Urie from my other fanfiction "Madhouse", so if you like it, please read that as well and let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcome.

“Why are you here, Brendon?”, the nurse, a man who was barely taller than me with very short hair and a bright orange beard who introduced himself as Rian, asked. 

“Basically, I’m too stupid to focus”, I stated carelessly, waiting for him to unlock the glass door leading into the prison, uh, hospital. Mental hospital. Specialized for weird teenagers like myself. 

“I don’t think your former therapist described it like that …”

“Well, he said I have ‘trouble concentrating on something over a longer period of time’. But that means I’m too stupid to focus, it’s just converted into your doctor talk.” 

Rian laughed, short but genuine and shook his head. 

“Our doctor talk? I know that you’re new here, but let me warn you beforehand: our doctors aren’t exactly what you’d imagine. They sometimes goes into their medical mode, but rarely.”

“Are you saying they are unprofessional?”, I asked, sure that I had misunderstood something. 

“I think their language is unprofessional. I don’t doubt they are masters of their subject.”

He stopped in front of a plain wooden door with my name already on it, unlocking it as well, before letting me pass. Looking around, I immediately noticed that the room was boring, but pretty for a prison cell.

“I know it’s not much, but you can personalize it a bit if you want to.” 

“Nice for a cell”, I mumbled, only realizing how inappropriate it was at the moment. I already opened my mouth to cover it up, to apologize, but Rian only chuckled. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s hard to be kinda locked away from your friends and family, but I promise you that it isn’t as bad as it sounds. We really have some nice kids here.” 

“That’s what they said at school.”   
“There’s one difference: everybody here has a problem of their own and they can’t really say they don’t, because then they wouldn’t be here.”

I laughed dryly. 

“Do you think that stops teenagers?”  
“I believe it stops the ones that are here. Just give me a week to prove you. If you still hate it then we can let you go again, you aren’t here because you would likely hurt yourself, but just to help you control your mind. Is that a deal?” 

“Are you serious?”  
“100%. But you need to promise me to give this place a chance.” 

I nodded and held out my hand to seal the deal. Rian chuckled and shook it. 

“You’re going to be surprised. But anyways, do you want me to show you around now or rather unpack first?”  
“I don’t have much stuff, just give me like half an hour?”   
Rian nodded and turned away to go out the door, but stopping abruptly. 

“You know, I’m gonna prove you right then. I’ll ask someone to show you around, okay?”  
“If you think that’s a good idea … they’ll be annoyed quickly.” 

“You know, hyperactivity isn’t as annoying as you might think it is. Having bubbly kids around can really be an improvement to the mood. So don’t worry about it, alright? Just trust me for a second.” 

I nodded slowly, he shot me a smile and left me to myself, closing the door quietly behind him. 

-

Exactly 30 minutes later I put away my last shirt, looking at my closet full of dress shirts, party shirts, jackets and suit pants, before smiling to myself. I liked to dress a little crazy, so nobody could say I didn’t warn them. Before I met that other patient, I should probably change the jacket as well, from the boring college style one to something a little more funky, so I pulled out my golden suit jacket and threw it over the leopard printed dress shirt I had on. Call me crazy, but I loved it.

However, when I opened the door after somebody knocked quietly a few times, I wasn’t ready to see a tall, skinny boy with pale skin and very female features standing in the hallway, eyes which were delicately decorated with dark eyeliner, pointing towards the floor. 

“Uh, hey?” 

He looked up slowly, obviously surprised by my outfit that was such a strong contrast to his loose t-shirt and simple blue skinny jeans, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, a small smile spread across his face, making him look absolutely adorable. Apparently, he noticed me staring, because he suddenly blushed a little and looked away again. 

“Sorry, uh, I’m Ryan.”  
“Another Ryan?”, I asked, grinning back at him. He nodded slowly.   
“Yeah, he asked me to give you a quick tour. It’s fine if you don’t want to …”  
“Nah, I’ll need it. Besides, you’re cute.”

Why did I have to say that? He would think I was crazy now.   
But Ryan just smiled shyly, blushing even more, before motioning for me to follow him.

-

“So, uhm, this is the nurses’ office. If you need help or something, you can knock. It’s mostly Zack and Rian”, Ryan explained quietly, pointing at one of the white doors at the end of the hallway. “And the other one is the doctors’ offices.”

I nodded slowly. “So all the staff doors are white and all the patients’ doors are wood?”

Ryan smiled softly. “You could put it like that.”  
“Just, you have to keep it easy for me, my brain isn’t that functional”, I joked, trying to hint that I wasn’t the smartest guy around here. I wouldn’t be able to concentrate for much longer, and he had barely shown me half of the psychiatry. 

Ryan looked like he was about to answer something, when a guy a little smaller than Ryan, but still taller than me, came running down the hallway, his hair looking like he just got out of bed.   
“Ryan! Wait up, man!” 

“Synyster, what’s going on?”, Ryan asked, glancing back at me. 

“I just wanna borrow a nice shirt of yours”, he grinned, before looking over at me to take a look at my current outfit. 

“I would ask you, because you have a way cooler style, but you’re too small so your shirts wouldn’t fit me.”   
He chuckled quietly to himself. 

“You already took one, didn’t you?”   
“Well, yeah. Obviously. I’ll give it back tomorrow. Love you, man.”  
“Hate you, too”, Ryan mumbled, but Synyster didn’t hear him anymore, he already skipped down the hallway. 

“What was that?”

“He’s always like that. But tomorrow is a special day for him. His boyfriend is coming.” 

“Aw, that’s so cute. He’s so excited …”, I replied, watching as Ryan scrunched his nose up in disgust. 

“It’s annoying.” 

My smile fell instantly. If Ryan sincerely thought that Synyster was annoying and too much to handle, he would hate me. But he was so pretty … a shame I could never be friends with him. At least he didn’t seem to be homophobic. But to be fair, nobody here seemed to give a fuck about that. 

“I guess I should also now show you the lounge …”

“It’s fine. Don’t wanna bother you if we hyperactive kids are all so annoying.”

Before Ryan could answer, I took off running.

-

Only ten minutes later, I ignored the knocking on the door. I didn’t want to talk to Ryan, to let him see my already tear-stained cheeks. 

“Brendon, buddy, can I come in?”, Synyster asked, even though the door was unlocked anyways. 

“No.”   
Of course the door opened without hesitation, and Synyster entered with a small smile on his lips.

“Frankly, you look like shit.” 

“I know. What do you want?” 

“I just saw you running off and Ryan’s confused face. I thought I would better check on you.” 

“I’m fine.”  
“I see that. Ryan said you were hurt by his annoyance. It … he has a complicated history. Sit down, I’ll try to explain.” 

I shook my head, but sat down anyways.

“You don’t need to explain why he hates me.”  
“No, Brendon, you don’t get it. He doesn’t hate you. He doesn’t know what to do.”  
“He’s at least one year older than me, how can he not know?”   
“He was locked away. His mother ran away when he was three years old and his father started drinking. When he was intoxicated, he used to beat Ryan up. But not enough. After six months, someone noticed the injuries Ryan had regularly, so his father would take him off school, faking his death and locked him away in the basement. I can’t imagine what he has been through … He had been in there for 5 and a half years. No contact to anyone but his father. No radio. No TV. He has no fucking clue what is going on. And 7 years in a psychiatry aren’t that helpful either. He learned a lot, but he still doesn’t know what hurts people, what doesn’t.”  
I couldn’t breathe. I thought my heart stopped beating for a second. 

“He has been here for 7 fucking years?”  
Synyster nodded slowly, avoiding my glance. 

“So please don’t be mad at him or something, he didn’t mean it. He just isn’t used to talking to people.”   
“Where is he? I need to apologize now!”   
I was ready to stand up, but Synyster pushed me back onto the bed, shaking his head. 

“I already told him to go to bed and that you would talk to him tomorrow. Let him rest. You need the sleep as well.” 

“Okay … will do.”   
“Great. If you need anything, just talk to me and if Ryan behaves weirdly, talk to Rian. Like, nurse Rian. He knows best about what to do.”   
“One more question: His father … he’s in jail, right?” 

Synyster’s look said more than enough and more than I ever hoped to know.   
“I’m gonna kill that motherfucker. “

“I know you want to. I’ll help you.”


	2. What's My Age Again?

"Rise and shine, Brendon!", Rian smirked , pulling back my covers way too early to be acceptable. 

"Ugh, let me sleep!"

"Not happening, you'll miss breakfast!" 

"I never eat in the mornings ..." 

"Are you kidding me? That's like the most important meal of the day. I don't care if you go to sleep right afterwards, but eat something first, okay? At least an apple."

Shaking my head I buried my face in my pillow, but Rian wasn't having that.

"Brendon, just get your ass up." 

"Do I have to eat with other people?"

"Confrontation therapy, my friend. You have to eat there unless you have a really good reason."

"Like what?" 

"Social anxiety. Come on, dude, just show your pretty face to the world for 30 minutes or so, alright?" 

"Fine. But why?"

"You met two people yesterday. I know that there aren't many around, but seriously, you have to know Pete. I'm pretty sure you two could be great friends. And Syn said you wanted to talk to Ryan as well. I'm forcing him to eat as well, so he has to be there."

Great. Just great. What else had Syn said? That little bitch! Not that I could really complain, I used to be the gossip queen at my old school. But the guys didn’t need to know that…

“I’ll be there in ten.” 

“Minutes or hours?”, Rian asked jokingly. 

“If I’m not there in ten minutes you’re gonna drag me in the cafeteria anyways.”  
“True … so hurry up.” 

-

When I entered the cafeteria 8 minutes later, Rian grinned at me, giving me a tablet with some cereal, an apple and some orange juice. 

“Do you want coffee or tee? Only alternative is water.” 

“Coffee. I’m tired.”  
The nurse snickered and nodded, placing a cup on the tablet as well, before leading me over to a table where five guys were sitting, chatting with each other. I recognized Synyster and Ryan immediately who both smiled at me. 

“Hey guys,”, Rian started, pushing me slightly towards a free seat next to a kid with short black hair that partially hung over his lined eyes and tan skin, “this is Brendon, don’t be dicks.” 

The guy I sat next to chuckled and nodded.

“You know me, Rian.”   
“That’s why I’m pointing that out, Pete.” 

The boy, Pete, flipped him off and looked at me, smirking slightly. 

“So you’re new here … what do we need to make sure? Like … don’t hug Mikey, don’t scare Gee, don’t expect Matt to react to your jokes or sad stories and well, don’t trust me at all.” 

One of the other two boys I didn’t know, with black hair that fell down to his shoulders, laughed quietly.   
“Pete, Brendon doesn’t know who you’re talking about … Well, I’m Gerard, or Gee for short, the smiley face next to me is

my little brother Mikey and Matt isn’t here right now, but he’s the one regularly face-fucking Synyster.” 

He wanted to continue, but Synyster shut him up, by interrupting quickly: “Ryan and I already know Brendon from yesterday, you can stop your embarrassing welcoming round.” 

Gerard pouted, but smiled at me. 

“Too bad, I had so many funny stories about you. But I can tell Brendon those later, of course.”   
“Don’t you dare, Gee!”  
Now Mikey looked up and his frown turned into the smallest smile imaginable.

“But tell me later, big brother.” 

“Sure …” 

Synyster wanted to complain, but that was when the door opened and a guy with a broad smile and a black snapback entered, making Syn jump up in surprise.

“Matty! You’re early!”, he cheered, running through the cafeteria before jumping into the other’s arms, kissing him passionately. 

“Guys! I’m eating!”, Gee complained half-heartedly. 

“Just be happy Matty’s back. Syn wouldn’t shut up about you!”, Pete mumbled, making me chuckle. 

“Hey, so you’re …?”, Matt asked me, sitting down on Synyster’s chair, putting the smaller boy on his lap.

“Brendon. Just got here yesterday.”   
“Vacation patient?”  
“Yes. Just before the new year starts and all that.”

Matt nodded understandingly and stole some of Synyster’s coffee, before standing up again, throwing his boyfriend over his shoulder. 

“Don’t enter our room, we’re busy.” 

-

“Can I talk to you, Ryan?”, I asked a bit nervously, when he opened the door for me.

“Yes.”  
He stepped back to let me in, motioning for me to sit down on his bed. 

“Look, about yesterday -“  
“I’m sorry”, Ryan interrupted me, “I … I was basically never having a normal life and I know that I probably hurt you in a way and I don’t know what I said to make you upset, but I’m sorry.” 

“Uh, I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I overreacted. It was a harsh day, I didn’t want to come here, so I just … took it out on you in a way, I guess.”   
Ryan chuckled lightly, nodding.  
“If it comforts you in any way, I think being over-exited is annoying, but also cute as heck.”  
“My dear, did you just call me cute?”  
He blushed, but nodded again, making me grin wildly.

“You’re not too bad to look at yourself, but you might just wait a few days if I don’t start annoying you …”

Ryan nodded slowly, before becoming dead serious again, staring off into space. 

“You okay?”, I asked quietly, touching his shoulder lightly which made him flinch uncontrollably, before he stared at me and relaxed again. 

“Sorry. Zoned out.”   
“Does that happen often? Like flashbacks?”   
He nodded again, sitting closer to me and leaning against my side, making me instantly wrap my arm around his waist. Apparently, Ryan didn’t mind at all, because he intertwined his fingers with mine, playing with one of my rings a little. 

“I still hear him”, he mumbled quietly, pulling his knees up to place his head on top of them, looking like a small child. 

“But you know that he isn’t here. He can’t hurt you.” 

“He isn’t in prison.”  
“Ryan, I want you to look around. These walls are designed not to let anyone out, they ain’t letting everybody in. And he can’t pull the dad-card, because everybody would kill him immediately.” 

“Would someone?”  
“Oh please, I just met you and I’m ready to strangle that guy without knowing any details, can you imagine how the others feel?”  
“But they aren’t as protective as you … at least I don’t think so …”  
“Yeah, maybe, but Synyster has more muscle mass than me, same goes for Matt and the nurses sure know how to land a good old punch as well. Don’t worry about it, we’ll all keep you safe.”   
Ryan chuckled quietly, starting to play with my rings again. 

“That’s what Zack said.”   
“And has anything happened yet?”   
“Only in my head, I guess … you know, I hear his voice all the time and he … doesn’t matter. Don’t ask.”   
I nodded slowly, wanting to know more, but also realizing that he wasn’t ready to open up to me yet. Not that he was to blame, he only knew me for a few hours. I wouldn’t have trusted anyone at that point, especially with his backstory, but he just sat here, leaning against me and playing with my jewelry. He looked innocent, barely 12 years old, but I guessed that he was about 16 or 17, about my age if not a bit older. Not that it really mattered to me, but I was somehow fascinated by his young, female features that made him look so fragile, so broken. Somehow I had the feeling that he wasn’t as innocent as he looked, but needed some warming up. 

“Do you want to go to the lounge?”, I heard myself ask, not sure why I did. We were alone, we were comfy, but I felt like it was getting a bit awkward. Maybe Ryan would feel better around people he already knew …

“Yeah, sure. Maybe Pete is there to take our minds off things.”

“I think you deserve it more than I do, so I’ll do what you want me to. It was a simple suggestion.”   
“You’re letting me choose what to do?”, he asked in disbelief. 

“Of course. Damn, I’ve been here for a day, why don’t you tell me what we could do. Then you can choose, because I’m too freaking lame to think of something.”   
“I don’t know all the games here … there are some cards and stuff … do you know how to play poker?”  
“I do know Irish poker, but we need to convince others to play with us.”   
“But you can teach me?”   
“If you tell me who will join us, yes, I can teach you.”   
“Pete, Gee, Mikey maybe, Zack and maybe Rian. I’ll get them. Can you prepare everything?”  
“Sure thing, honey, go get them.”   
“Did you just call me honey?”, Ryan asked, blushing. 

“Maybe. You can figure that out on your way”, I smirked, blowing him a kiss before leaving to prepare the game. 


	3. There Will Be An Answer

“What are we doing today?”, Pete asked, finishing his coffee and standing up to get a new one.

“Well, I know what Matt and Synyster will be doing …”, Gerard grinned, ignoring the stares from the two.

“Doesn’t answer my question. I’m bored. I wanna do something.”   
“You’re always bored”, Mikey joked, staring at the plate of pancakes in front of him as if he would like to kill it. From his stare and his bony frame I guessed that he suffered from some sort of eating disorder. But his brother didn’t look much better, to be honest. 

“Yes, but that’s not the point. Do you wanna hang out in my room later?” 

“No, you horny bastard. I’m gonna read something.”   
Pete looked hurt for a second, but Gerard chuckled to himself. 

“I’m glad to know my little brother isn’t gonna get laid any time soon.”

Mikey flipped the older one off, before turning back to his food to stare at. Nobody was surprised. Honestly, I thought they would tear each other apart, but by the way they were sitting next to each other, I could tell that they were close. I wondered if their parents were huge assholes, because two brothers in a psychiatry with apparently similar issues? That screamed child abuse to me. But of course, I wasn’t an expert and I figured that it was none of my business. So to distract my mind of their mystery, I looked back at Pete who was trying to get an answer from Ryan who ignored him. 

“Guys! You’re such assholes! Can someone answer my question?” 

“But we already did: Mikey will read his nerdy books, Matt and Syn are gonna go at it like rabbits and I’m gonna annoy my brother. You could maybe help me with that …” 

“Gee!”, Mikey complained, trying to hit his brother’s arm who dodged his fist with a grin. 

“Not my idea, but I agreed.”  
“Party!” 

“Busted. You caught him, I guess.” 

Who was Party? What the heck was going on here?  
Apparently, Gerard noticed my confusion, because he grinned at me, pointing at his own head.

“I should probably tell you … my head’s wild. I have kinda multiple personalities”, he stopped to laugh for a second, before continuing: “Actually, I am a personality. My name’s Party.” 

What. The. Fuck. 

“You’ll get used to all of them”, Pete chuckled, only to be flipped off by Gerard, or Party, or whoever, “but only if Party’s got some stupid idea for any fucking entertainment. Otherwise I will kill him now.”  
Gerard rolled his eyes, before zoning out for a second. 

“I have an idea!”, he then exclaimed after a second, laughing quietly. 

“What?”, Pete asked immediately, eyes brightening up while he almost knocked over Mikey who dodged his flailing arms in the last second.

“Uh, you just go … fuck yourself and leave us alone!” 

Everybody quickly agreed, chuckling with Gerard who high fived his little brother, then Ryan and lastly reached out for me. Meanwhile, Pete was glaring at him with burning hate, making everyone crack up even more. 

“There was a reason why I preferred everyone else over Party.” 

“Don’t worry, that feeling is mutual.”

Flipping Gerard off one last time, Pete stood up, pointing towards the lounge. 

“Well, I’m going to watch X-Men. Everyone but Gerard is allowed to join me.” 

I already expected nobody to stand up, or even move, but apparently that movie was more interesting than other activities, because Mikey immediately followed the apparently older one like a stray puppy, the book forgotten. Gerard stared at Pete in complete shock for not being allowed to join, but quickly recovered with a small smirk and then glanced at Ryan and me still sitting at the table. 

“You two have fun together, I’ll be in my room drawing.”

“You draw?”, I asked him, making his eyes light up a little. 

“It’s not like you could do much else in here. But yes, I do.” 

I turned my attention back to Ryan. 

“Is he any good.”

“Very.”

Gerard blushed slightly and shook his head. 

“Definitely disagree with you there, but you can discuss that when I’m not around.”

With that he quickly stood up, leaving the room before I could ask anything more. 

“When you see his pictures you’ll know what I mean”, Ryan explained quietly. Not that it mattered, I already believed him. Gerard seemed to be that artist kind of guy who doesn’t like what he’s doing but the result is mind blowing. Not to mention other things he would probably blow …

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Can we go outside for a little?”

He smiled when I nodded. Usually, I didn’t go outside too often, but after being locked away for years I could definitely understand why he wanted to be out in the sun, so I agreed with him. 

-

“So … any music you like to listen to? Favorite bands?”, I asked Ryan after a while of questioning each other back and forth about favorite animals, movies and food.

“I don’t know anything.” 

My jaw dropped. How did this boy not know any music? I couldn’t survive a day without at least five songs stuck in my head and singing to myself. How was his heart still beating?

“Nothing? Not even the Beatles or the Rolling Stones?”, I asked on, not willing to believe this. 

“I heard these names, but I don’t know their music, no.”   
Without hesitation I took his hand in mine and pulled him back inside the building. 

“Where are we going?”

“I’ll fix this. Quickly. But I don’t have a phone here, so I’ll ask Rian.”   
For a second, Ryan seemed to be confused, but he let me do my thing and walked along. 

-

When I knocked to the nurses’ door, Rian immediately opened, looking down at us. 

“Everything okay? Do you need drugs, first aid or -?”

I quickly cut him off with a short wave of my hand. 

“I need your phone.” 

“My phone? Do you want to call somebody or what are you planning on doing?”

Shaking my head, I placed an arm around Ryan’s shoulders who tensed up slightly, but didn’t push me off. 

“This boy here doesn’t know the Beatles. I’m fixing this.” 

I smirked to myself when a look of horror passed Rian’s facial features, before he hastily handed me his unlocked phone and a pair of headphones.

“I want that back today, but holy shit, show him. I’ve got the best of album.” 

“Thanks, man.”   
Rian smiled at me, before closing the door again, when I guided Ryan outside again, guessing that he didn’t want to listen to it inside. It wasn’t necessary to stay here. 

“We should probably start with Let It Be, you don’t look like the Helter Skelter kind of guy.”

He didn’t know what I was talking about, but he nodded anyways, so I closed my eyes, pressed play on the famous song and quietly sung along to the words. 

-

By the time the song was over, I had forgotten about the world around me, so when I opened my eyes again I blinked against the strong light of the sun. Turning around to look at Ryan, I immediately noticed the tears brimming in his eyes, partially running down his cheeks. With a soft sigh, I put an arm around him. I should’ve guessed that Let It Be wasn’t the best song, but it was the most famous song I could think of. 

“I liked it”, he mumbled quietly, leaning against me completely. 

“I’m sorry about picking that one … it’s -“

“Why are you sorry? I liked it!”

It was probably better not to point out that he was crying, so I, well, I let it be and pressed repeat, hugging him closer to my chest as we listened to the song again. 

This time, Ryan didn’t start to cry again, but still stayed as close as physically possible for him. 

“What’s the band?”

“Beatles.”  
“That’s a stupid name.”  
I smirked down at him, noticing a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Well, just ignore that and enjoy their music.”  
“You mean I should let it be?”, he joked. 

“Exactly what I mean. Do you want to listen to more songs by them?”  
Ryan nodded quickly, wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me close and let me put on the album on shuffle. Smiling to myself, I leaned back against the back of the bank we were sitting on, trying to remember all of the lyrics. I screwed up once or twice (every song), which made Ryan laugh every time I added some improvised lyrics to the songs. By the time the album played a second time, Ryan could mostly sing along, adding more weird lyrics (although his were much more children friendly than mine). When we gave the phone back, I promised to show him more music over the next days and I could already guess what music it was going to be: Frank Sinatra (because he is a God, should be worshipped by everyone and is simply the jazz master) and Coldplay (as a newer band to show him what was going on in the current world). I had everything planned out, but then he looked at me with his puppy eyes and asked the one question to make my heart melt: 

“Can you teach me how to play Let It Be on the guitar? We have one in the lounge …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that in Madhouse, there is an actual music teacher with an extra room, but he isn't in the psychiatry yet, so they only have a guitar in the lounge.


End file.
